


Joga

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szczególne zważanie na słowa nie jest domeną Snape'a, jednak odkąd jest w związku Potterem, powinien dobierać je uważniej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joga

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Joga  
> Autor: Myst  
> Beta: Fia.  
> Długość: drabble (sto słów bez tytułu)  
> Pairing: HP/SS

Harry, będąc podekscytowanym nadchodzącym meczem quidditcha, od kilku dni właściwie nie mówił o niczym innym, co z kolei zaczynało irytować Severusa. Jego zdecydowanie nadwyrężona cierpliwość wkrótce pękła pod naporem zbliżającej się migreny, kiedy z furią wywarczał:   
— Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać ruszać tym jęzorem?   
Natychmiast zapanowała nienaturalna cisza.   
— Dziękuję — sarknął, próbując, pomimo bólu głowy, powrócić do czytania.   
— W nocy jakoś moje ruszanie jęzorem ci nie przeszkadzało — wycedził Harry.   
— Ponieważ wtedy robiłeś to z sensem.   
Potter ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, następnie wysyczał:   
— Radzę ci zapisać się na jogę.   
Severus podniósł wzrok znad książki.   
— Słucham?   
— Na jogę, Snape. Bo następne fellatio zrobisz sobie sam.


End file.
